The Loud Movie
The Loud Movie is an American animated family comedy-musical film planned to release in February in 2020. It is based of the Nickelodeon animated show The Loud House. And like the show, the movie keeps the same tone, the show has, whilst adding a deep and kind of dark back story explaining the existence of the Loud children and why there's a family of eleven kids. The main story however revolves around Lynn Loud Senior, meeting his long lost twin brother who has the same problem with eleven kids but unlike Lincoln and his sisters, these kids are ten boys and one girl. However the boys are basically Lincoln, except they're dialled up to ten. But unlike Lincoln and his sisters, they don't fight about different stuff that doesn't really matter. Characters Loud Kids *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lola Loud *Lana Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud Loud Cousins Note: Some of these names have the same names as the Gender bent Louds. *Linka Loud *Lance Loud *Larry Loud *Luigi Loud *Louis Loud *Lucio Loud *Lacy Loud *Leif Loud *Lexx Loud *Leon Loud *Lewin Loud Loud Parents *Lynn Loud Sr. *Rita Loud *Landon Loud *Rachel Loud Plot In the opening of the film, we experience a night sky, bright lights, flash across the screen. Next six different coloured planes zoom past the camera, we then hear the crying of a baby in the distance. The camera follows the planes into a rainbow hole, this is a reference to the birth of a baby. Next we see the heads of a mother and a father with long hair and glasses. The camera then takes a full view on what just happened. Two twin babies were born. The mother presents a two year old girl to the twin babies, who in response is set off by the looks of them and is about to scream, when the screen fades to white, and we see the first half opening credits of the movie. 28 years later, we see one of the twin babies, who was named Lynn Loud grown up as an adult, who is with his newly married wife Rita, after coming back from their honeymoon in Tokyo. However she seems to have a problem with an appendix the size of a beach ball growing inside her hip, spreading across her stomach. The doctor injects her with a strange serum, which does cure it, but it has a side affect that leads to her becoming pregnant in eight months. Rita's rushed to the hospital & gives birth to Lori, who stops crying after Rita calms her down with her phone. Finally the second half of the opening credits continue, all while having a montage of pictures of 10 more kids as babies. Finally after all these pictures are swiped through we cut to Lincoln Loud, who is finished looking at the books of the pictures. He turns on the TV and his sisters come racing in to the living room when they hear the push of the "On button". Starting to watch TV.